


Trust and Irony

by Silvermags



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Plagg Is a Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Well flippin' FINALLY





	Trust and Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this floating around in my head since Lady Wifi. I hope you enjoy! This is my first post here, as well as my first fanfic, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Ladybug cried. There was less than a minute left of their transformations and people starting to swarm in.

"Quick, in here!" Chat Noir grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the first door he saw, which happened to be the janitors closet. He locked the door, then started rummaging through the cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug demanded.

He stood up with a satisfied noise, holding a cleaning rag. "A blindfold, so I don't see your identity," he explained.

"Don't I need one too?" She asked, hands on hips.

"No," he said, "Look, I know you don't want me, or anyone, to know your identity, and I respect that. But I trust you." He gave his signature smirk, then started to tie the blindfold.

Ladybug hesitated, then reached out and grabbed his wrist, "No, don't," he stopped, eyes wide, as she continued, "I trust you too."

He smiled as their timers beeped for the final time and the lights from each others tranformations blinded them temporarily. Slowly, hesitantly, they opened their eyes.

"M-Marinette?"

"Adrien!?!?"

Tikki peeked out from behind Marinette's pigtail. "That is so ironic."

Plagg was rolling on the ground laughing. "He was in love with her... and she was in love with him... and neither of them knew it!" he wheezed between burst of laughter, "I am gonna get so much milage out of this one!"

"Plagg!"


End file.
